


Proposal

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: A Smidge of FrostMaster [12]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (Movie)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: Loki breaks the news. Chaos ensues, sweet, sweet chaos





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> HRGH! FLUFF! It's filling the room . . . I cannot breathe . . . please, don't save me . . . I'm fine here . . .

The glass fell to the floor and shattered, En Dwi stared open-mouthed at Loki and Thor while Taneleer looked about as surprised as he ever had. The Grandmaster blinked and closed his mouth,

“ . . . could you perhaps repeat that?” He asked is a small, tight voice.

“I-I'm pregnant.” Loki stammered, feeling his brother's hand on his back, ready to turn and flee if need be.

Taneleer threw his head back and laughed, “Well then!”

En Dwi rushed over and hugged Loki tightly, “What wonderful news!”

Loki yelped in surprise, “I take it you're pleased by this?”

“Of course! Oh!” En Dwi let go of Loki and hurried over to Taneleer, “Give it to me!”

Taneleer tilted his head, the mirth draining from his face and he was deadly serious once more, “Are you sure? I thought you had something planned.”

“No time like the present! Not when we're riding this high!” En Dwi held out his hands and flexed them, “Gimme!”

Taneleer grimaced, rifling in his many pockets until he handed En Dwi a small box, “Here, now go away.”

En Dwi smiled and hurried back to Loki and cleared his throat,

“Loki Laufeyson, I have been alive for a very long time, longer than most things like planets and stuff, well, uh, really everything which is kind of strange when you think about it. Like dinosaurs, I watched those things bite the dust in a big way! Good riddance really, useless things. . . not like dragons but-”

“Stay on topic.” Taneleer muttered.

“Anyway! I've met many different kinds of people, sleeping with a great deal of them-”

“Charming.” Taneleer chuckled.

En Dwi glared over his shoulder at the Collector then smiled at Loki, “But very seldom to I find someone who can keep my considerably short attention span in check for nearly as long as you have. I am aware that my heart is a flighty, flaky thing that flutters about from one thing to another, I know that I always appear to most as a foolish, willful man-child . . . but once in a great while I find someone that captures my heart, someone who makes it comfortable and happy to stay in one place for as long as it is allowed. I love you and think you're beautiful and worthy of so many good things, beyond me of course!” Here En Dwi laughed nervously then grimaced, “And . . . and with the conception of our child, I know that I have to ask you to make a choice.”

Loki stared at En Dwi as the Grandmaster opened the box, set inside was a silver oath-ring set with a moonstone in the shape of the full moon with small emeralds circling it, the Jotun stared at it for a long moment with Thor looking equally as stunned,

“ . . . our mother's symbols.” The King of Asgard murmured.

“It took a bit of research, and it's only some of them, you Asgardians are gods of a great many things but I thought Frigga's were-” En Dwi smiled.

“Yes.” Loki said, looking at En Dwi.

“Hm?” En Dwi blinked.

“Yes, I will marry you.” Loki said softly.

En Dwi shot to his feet and quickly took the ring out, placing it on Loki's finger, “Oh! It fits, thank goodness, I wasn't sure since you don't often wear rings and-”

He was cut off by Loki hopping into his arms and kissing him, En Dwi continued to try and speak but it was muffled until he finally relented and returned the kiss.

Taneleer and Thor stood off to one side, the Collector glanced at the King,

“I suppose this makes us brother-in-laws.”

“I'm happy for them.” Thor crossed his arms and smiled as his brother and the Grandmaster giggled and started planning their wedding in hushed tones and emphatic gestures, “They seem right for each other.”

Taneleer looked at Thor and smiled, “My younger brother is a very frivolous being, his fancy changes so often it is nearly impossible to get him birthday presents, but when he falls in love, it's real and very deep. He'll take good care of Loki and their children.”

Thor sighed, “I imagine I'll have to get used to being called 'Sparkles' then?”

Taneleer turned fully to Thor and wrinkled his nose, “'Sparkles'?”

“Tan!” En Dwi rushed over and grabbed onto Taneleer's arm, “Tan, you have to let me use one of your pocket dimensions!”

“What's wrong with Sakaar?” Taneleer's eyebrow rose.

“I want to go somewhere exotic for the wedding! Please, Tan, you have a few we could look at, I know you do!” En Dwi whined loudly.

“Alright, alright, you can use _one_ , En Dwi.” Taneleer huffed, “And you had better leave it in good condition!”

“Yes, yes, I promise!” En Dwi turned and pulled Loki toward the door, “Come, we have to make an announcement!”

Thor and Taneleer watched the two rush out the door and they looked at each other, both smiling slightly and shaking their heads,

“I suppose we had best keep track of them, no telling what they'll get into.”

“I hope they don't forget to _go_ to their wedding with all this silliness going on.” Taneleer sighed and hurried to the door.

“Ha! As if Loki would let the Grandmaster forget.” Thor chuckled and followed him.

Taneleer slowed to a walk and smiled fondly at a monitor on the wall where they could see En Dwi addressing the denizens of Sakaar with Loki standing next to him,

“They really are in love, aren't they?”

Thor stood next to Taneleer and shook his head in amusement, “It would appear so.”

“I wish them so much happiness, there's so little in this universe worth living for but love . . . love is worth it.”

Thor nodded in agreement, “It is indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Taika, our new Lord and Savior, for gifting us these feels! ON TO THE WEDDING!!


End file.
